El Mago y la Hechicera (Relato)
She approached from behind the throne. The knife in her hand shone with arcane dark-light. Two more silent steps and she struck. Her arm shot out from behind the throne and back around, through the body that sat within its cold, iron embrace. The attacker felt the knife bite deep, going through flesh until the tip of the cursed blade hit the silken cushion on the seat back. A choking sound followed. The being on the throne managed to pull out the dagger and then fell to the floor in the throes of agony, as if being violently shaken by an invisible god. The killer emerged from behind the throne to witness her work, and was immediately dissatisfied.... and wary. The murderer had been meticulous in their planning, coming into the throne room through a secret passage behind the dais. A risk, but one she had taken gladly to get close to her prey, knowing the quarry would be in the chamber, hopefully alone and resting upon her favourite seat. The victim twitchcd their last, bioody foam gathered around the mouth and eyes. The attacker cursed in druhir - this was not her target! The corpse was male for one thing, an Asur by the looks of it, wearing a dark leather corset with a thick iron chain wrapped too tightly around his neck. It was a leisure-slave; a play-thing of its mistress. The mistress was the killer's intended target. The whole chambcr was in darkness, plucking candles lit up pools of light revealing tapestnes of hate on the walls and rich silks strewn about the whole chamher. From out of the shadows before the throne came the mistress. She did not wear her gilded headdress, for who wore their best in their own quarters when not expecting guests? And yet, she boked regal and powerful, cold and beautiful, despite being countless millennia old. Morathi took in the scenc before her. She looked untroubled by the corpse on the floor. Her cold eyes met those of the murderess, neither spoke or moved for an unknown amourn ol time Silence. "The slave was sent to kill you", lied the killer, she kept her voice level, trying to mask the fear of the being she now crosscd. Morathi laughed. At first it was a harsh, anacient sound, but quickly changed into a fell melody： as if some enchantmcnt was racing to keep up with the laugh and alter it before others heard. "Don't mock me, child", said Morathi. "I know why you're here. Or why you think you're here. Welcome to Ghrond, Felicion Heartkeeper." The homed ratman chittered, and spat a curse, Green lightning arced toward Prince Teclis, Suddenly the High Loremaster of Hoeth was covered in blue light. The lightning struck the arcanc shield and dissipated. Teclis was momentarily surprised He'd been in the midst of summoning a fiery convocation on the numberless rat swarms and not concentrating on his immediate surroundings. A consistent weakness of his, he thought, Luckily, someone had thrown up a Sapherian shield. TecIis knew who - he had immediately recognised the rune alignment used It was a risky combination he would never teach any student but the way the helix drew and solidified from the qhaysh-ine wind was impressive despite the risks. “Loremaster Talarian, saving my life again", he said to the Mage who emerged from a turret and strode along the ramparts with sword and staff in hand. "Tyrion would never forgive me if you were killed by mere vermin, High Loremaster", said Talarian as he swung with his slim blade and decapitated rwo Clan rats that had been unfortunate enough to get between the two Mages. The Loremasters were on the walls of Dawn's Light - a satellite colony to the Fortress of Dawn that had come under attack by the skaven. Even now the ratmen piled up the walls of the settlement, stepping over and crushing each other, creating a stairway of furry bodies in their frantic desperation to reach the summit. Teclis unleashed his convocation and a flaming inferno wreathed through the ratmen burning and scorching and killing. "Swordmasters, clear the walls!" ordered Teclis. The prince knew his voice did not carry or instantly command the respect that a barked order from his brother would and so he inserted a sliver of arcane power to enhance his vocal cords. Deep down he knew this was vain, foolish even, but even the High Loremaster was not immune to Elvish pride. On Teclis' order, the Elven warrior-scholars swept along the ramparts, wielding their long swords as if they were mere daggers. Gracefully spinning the blades to lop off heads and slice through ratmen bodies of those skaven desperate enough to have sealed the walls. Talarian uttered a dispel, dissipating another of the horned Grey Seer's attacks. The creature flinched at the rebuke and nearly fell from its perch but manically scrabbled back on to the roof of the tower further along the wall from where it had been chittering and directing the vermin swarm. "Foolish Hruddithi", cursed Talarian as he moved beside Teclis. The High Loremaster forged a bolt of energy to quench the ratman's soul but the Grey Seer blinked out of existence as it skitterleaped away. Teclis surveyed the retreating Skaven, but knew they'd be back as soon as the craven vermin had been terrorised into attacking again by their overseers. He turned to the orher Mage. "Why arc you here, Talarian?" "Your brother. He summons you." Morathi strode across the throne room to the dead slave. "Pity", she said. "He was a favourite." The Hag Sorceress bent over and picked up Felicion's knife. The younger Sorceress stepped back. "Oh please, my dear. You have a gift for prophecy your mentor used to say. Have you Forseen me killing you with your own blade?” “It cant be that much of a gift”, said Felicion. "Why?” said Morathi amused. “Because you foresaw a knife embedded in me? I'd say your skills are competent enough." Morathi plunged the knife into her shoulder. She gave a delirious laugh as pain coursed through her body. “See, prophecy fulfilled." ~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I Saw You issue a counterhex on the blade, as you picked it up". Said felicion, unimpressed. "It's inert". ~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Then you have learnt something.” Morathi removed the dagger in one swift pull, ignoring the black viscous blood that streamed out of the wound and down her flawless body, “Context is everything with divination," Morathi strode behind the throne, in the direction Felicion had first entered the chamber, to the great window that overlooked border of Naggaroth and into the Realm of Chaos itself. She kept her back to Felicion; a display of strength. "Tell me", she said. "Why do you wish me dead?" "All of the Dark Covenant want to control Ghrond. I am a seeress, this is the Tower of Prophecy. You are merely in the way." "Lies." "Pure desire, Power." "Lies!" Morathi let her temper rise. "I don't doubt your naked ambition, Felicion, you stink of it. But it's more than that... You and your mentor left the Dark Covenant long ago. You believe in Har Ganeth would shroud your actions? No, You'd like others to think your hatred is nothing more impersonal than dcsire. But I know the real reason, Felicion. It's because of your br~’• “No!” Morathi felt the Dark Magic coalesce and turned just in time to dcflcct an eldriltch boJt of malice and ddoom. Teclis lookcd beyond the walls. The vermin had run but wcrc being swiftly turned about by their chittering masters. In the outfield, a bell tolled — a sound of spite that coursed deep in the prince's soul, telling him to run. He ignored it “I am not at Tyriom's beck and call”, stated Teclis. “I am needed here. See, the Skavcn muster for another attack. They arc cowards, but remain a threat in larger numbers," “I agree, my friend. I am just the messenger in this, but...” “But?” - "He wants you back on Ulthuan." -“He always wants me back on Ulthuan! He thinks to admonish me like some misbehaving child banished to the bed chamber." "It's more that he cares.." “Even worse! He thinks me frail; an ancient maid to be kept in dotage while he marshals the armies of the homeland.” "That may have been true before but this time I think he acts for Finubar”, said Talarian. "And it's no coinadence they sent you, one of my most trusted friends in the Order of Lorcmasters, an Archmagc of Saphery that commands the irespect of both twins?" thumb|385px Talarian gave a barely visible shrug. If a man had been present they would have not seen it, but for the Asur it was an extravagant gest ure. “I may come as an envoy of Tyrion and the Phoenix King, but I am hlere for a greater purpose. The Two-Tailcd Dragon." Morathi deflected another Dark Magic bolt as easily as a blacksmith striking an anvil. easily as a blacksmith striking an anvil. "Witch!" Her anger mounting despite it costing the Hag Sorceress almost no effort to bat the attacks away. "You dare use my own art against me!" "Your time is over, quccn-mother.” Fciicion spat. “Six thousand years is a good run. But now it's time for fresh blood." Fuente *Pagina web del Total War. Categoría:Relato Elfos Oscuros Categoría:Relato Total War Warhammer Categoría:Pendiente de traducir